1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delimbing apparatus.
2. Description of Background Art
Today, harvester heads are known that can be connected to a forestry machine, by means of which trees are felled, delimbed and cut into pieces of desired length in one operation in the forest. This type of harvester heads is thus only applicable for the felling of trees and the subsequent handling of logs.